Businesses are experiencing an ever-increasing trend to achieve higher utilization of computing resources. Companies that provide their own IT computing services are being driven to find ways to decrease costs by increasing utilization. Moreover, companies that provide these services are being driven to reduce overhead and become more competitive by increasing utilization of these resources. Numerous studies over the past decade have shown that typical utilization levels of computing resources within service delivery centers, raised floors, and data centers fall between 20% and 80%. This leaves a tremendous amount of white space with which to improve utilization and drive costs down.
These issues are compounded by the fact that, in many instances, multiple parties compete for common resources. Such competition can occur both on an inter-organization level as well as on an intra-organization level (e.g., between business units). To this extent, none of the existing approaches address how much resources a particular party is allowed to consume. That is, none of the existing approaches provide a way to adequately ration a party computational resources in a way that will fulfill its needs, while not preventing the needs of other parties from being met. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.